The Brotherhood
by Kura-kun
Summary: Disclaimer on chapter...Everybodies favorite Nod leader finds Ranma after his cliche set up Neko-ken training...I'm sorry you all have to suffer hehehe....
1. Default Chapter

The Brotherhood  
  
A/n lets just say I was kinda bored here and I decided to write something new. well I don't think theres many people with knowledge on the first Command and Conquer (The first one with GDI and Nod) And Tiberium Sun.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YUP NOTHING Ranma ½ is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Command and Conquer is property of Westwood a branch of Electronic Arts. I WILL NOT REPEAT THE DISCLAIMER IF YOU WANT REFERENCES LOOK AT THIS PAGE! [Closes caps] ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Genma sat on the wooden log reading a newspaper in Chinese, though it would be obvious that he doesn't understand it as he is holding it upside down.  
  
He flipped another page trying to ignore the screams of agony coming from the pit he threw his son in. "Worthless boy can't learn a technique after all this time his wonderful father has trained him so well in the Art!" Genma said overdramatically while striking a pose.  
  
Unbeknownst to the young martial artist going through the neko-ken and the fat martial artist.another man hears the screams.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Sir! We have a report from the men on the ground that they are hearing some screams."  
  
The man in the black chair looking towards a giant emblem with a scorpion's tail curled onto it swiveled around to look at his comm. man  
  
He was dressed in a black suit with red laces, it looked a bit baggy on his body, and he looked to be around his 30s. His cleanly baldhead reflected the light on the ceilings on his air transport.  
  
"Why is it an interest to us then?" he inquired with a slight frown on his face.  
  
The Comm. man trembled slightly before he composes himself  
  
"Sir Kane the source of the screams seem to.emit the same signals we receive from tiberium deposits."  
  
"Well.bring me down to the area with a few cyborgs, they won't die with tiberium poisoning."  
  
"Yes Sir! Peace through power!" The man saluted as he turned to give the orders to the pilot.  
  
Kane turned his leather chair back to look at the Nod emblem and he ran his hand across a steel knife he pulled out from his pocket.  
  
"I can feel that something large will happen." He whispered to himself as he thought over his plans to set up a base in Japan which was a mostly GDI controlled area.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Genma looked up from his paper to see several black and red objects streak over him.  
  
Naturally, his 6th sense in survival kicked in as he grabbed his backpack and the food supplies on hand. He quickly turned the direction farthest away from the incoming planes he says and the rumbling from nearby that sounded like a platoon of tanks.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The plane landed with a silent 'thooom' as the hatch opened to permit Kane and two soldiers. The soldiers were clad with black armor with a black helmets with a red design in the middle; they were armed with rifles to flank Kane in case of any dangers.  
  
Kane looked downwards onto the pit as he pointed to one of the men armed with a rocket launcher.  
  
The resounded explosion cleared the entire pits entry as light made its way to a form of a small boy lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"What do we have here? A boy.interesting.I always wanted a young boy to raise." He silently contemplated, as he would never allow his followers to see his more human side.  
  
Kane gestured to one of the light infantry soldiers to bring up the boy.  
  
"Get him a medic." He stated calmly.  
  
A Man with a case with a first aid sign stumbled into view as he opened up his kit to apply a chemical agent that would close wounds and stop bleeding.  
  
As he pulled out the shaft filled with a green liquid he put it into the boys arm, as he pressed the body convulsed then turned around.  
  
The young boy groaned and got up to the surprise of many of the surrounding soldiers to have seen such a quick recovery.  
  
"Um.who are you guys? Have you seen my pops?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Meanwhile down the road a man with a soiled Gi and a bandana sneezed as he ran away from a mob of angry shopkeepers.  
  
'Nodoka will have me commit seppuku if she finds out I lost the boy'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kane smiled at the innocence this young boy shown after his experience though he trembled a bit and looked scared of anything that moved subtly. His spirit should have been thoroughly broken been it a normal person  
  
"Well young man, I am Kane, what is your name?" He said with a bit of a pleasant tone, which his soldiers tensed at and decided not to dare say anything.  
  
The young boy whimpered out with attempted confidence "Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"  
  
Kane just laughed at this "Its been a long time since I have heard of hand to hand combat come let me take you to the Nod temple."  
  
The soldiers let out quiet gasps as just about no one expect the top ranking officers were actually allowed in such places and their leader accepted a young boy so easily.  
  
Meanwhile a few thousand feet in the air.  
  
A gold painted hover like helicopter passed over silently.  
  
"This is not good.Nod presence in the western coast of Japan.I need to contact the main HQ"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Onboard a certain satellite a grouchy man who lacked that coffee in the morning put down his phone and turned to the busy hands on the bridge.  
  
"I want a commander in Japan NOW there is a Nod force on the west coast and I'm NOT going to let that place fall to Nod like the United States!" The main general yelled out, being relatively angry since Nod had pushed them out of that area recently, it had proven to be a great blow and it won't happen again if he can prevent it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/n Yes I know you guys must hate me so much because I wrote this ( but what can I say?  
  
Later 


	2. The Brotherhood: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fixing the old and building anew  
  
A/n Sorry guys but I was really busy with school stuff and so on.. sorry about the lack of any updates.well I AM trying to make this a bit long. If it's possible to achieve.  
  
Disclaimer: See that button up there? Click the first button and you'll see the disclaimer.  
  
Summary: Last chapter Ranma was found by Nod supreme commander Kane, unbeknownst to Kane GDI also plays a hand in this.  
  
This chapter the AI are introduced.and possibilities.Bwahaha!  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Aboard the transport young Ranma had quickly fallen asleep, fortunately for him. The process of rebuilding a body is painful if awake.  
  
Kane glanced over to the sleeping form of Ranma and smiled. 'Welcome to Nod young man.and welcome to our Tiberium Cybernetics department Ranma Saotome and welcome to your new power and body.'  
  
The door nearby slid open with an audible swish as an oriental man in his mid 60's calmly approached Kane.  
  
"Sir Kane, the tests are finally done on our test subjects."  
  
"Results?" Kane asked still looking at Ranma  
  
"The mutants we used it on radiated the same wave energies as the young man over there, the implants for the new generation cyborgs were all very successful. The nano-codes we used on the cells are the standard issue rifles."  
  
"So what had happened?"  
  
"They were able to form the muzzle of the weapon in the bottom of their wrist in a rather.organic way."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"The weapon kept its black color but it pulsed with orange vines not too distant from "Weeds," Though the good point was that the ammunition was drawn upon the tiberium potency."  
  
"Were the side-effects deadly?"  
  
"Considering the healthy amount of tiberium already dormant in the bodies of the mutants nothing has happened in the short run." The oriental man reasoned.  
  
"Good we cannot waste such an ample chance to make a great addition to The Brotherhood, I foresee that this boy will one day enter the temple."  
  
Kane turned to face him. "Don't you agree Dr. Masuda?"  
  
"Yes sir, when 1500 hours we will be ready to inject Nano-codes of assorted weaponry into his body, any specific requests?"  
  
"Yes, implant memories into his mind that would be suitable, if you do not understand this consult with CABAL." This was a command not a request.  
  
"Very well sir, anything else?"  
  
"To provide proof of his 'loyalty' give him a tattoo on the left side of his face, that of a scorpion tail, the exact same one that our emblem has."  
  
"Yes sir" Dr. Masuda opened the door and scuttled away.  
  
Kane looked back to Ranma and started to chuckle.  
  
(A/n I'm making up a GDI general)  
  
"Lets see who has the better man in the Ghost Stalker project shall we Campbell." Kane muttered to himself under his breath.  
  
He turned to leave and did not notice Ranma looking up at his back.  
  
'I wonder what they'll do? Pops will probably come get me soon.I hope they're gonna give me some training! It sure sounded like it'  
  
Ranma thought as he blinked at Kane's retreating form.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Kane relaxed into a black leather chair as be watched the Nod scientists prepare the incubation tubes for Ranma's new 'enhancement.'  
  
He leaned to the side and called up a panel to consult the Nod AI CABAL, it was a very good strategic device, along with the GDI's EVA technology. The strange thing though is that sometimes he seems to show a will of his own.which could be proven to be very dangerous in turbulent times.  
  
"Have you uploaded the memories to be planted into his mind."?  
  
"Affirmative.a rather nice choice of memories of GDI slaughtering his family and friends." CABAL gave a small digital laugh along with that.  
  
Kane merely nodded and turned over to the incubation tube  
  
He pulled a knife out of his belt and held it up towards the tube.  
  
"Tonight, we start our campaign for the Asian continent." He spoke in a fanatical tone.  
  
"Get me my propaganda minister!"  
  
An African man wearing a journalist suit with a Nod emblem came rushing in.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Broadcast on the channels the pictures of the boy and how we are 'helping' him, make his pain look like GDI's 'horrendous torture of children attempting to find future Ghost Stalkers.'"  
  
The man grinned at this and cheerfully replied.  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Kane just turned back to the tube and wondered for a moment, was this boy going to be loyal to him? Will he go through the training and hardships to the age of sixteen?  
  
He sighed and only hoped that the boy would live to the age of which young gifted soldiers such as him would glimpse the temple.  
  
He was stirred from his thoughts as the klaxons went off outside of the base.  
  
Kane scowled and told an officer who was overseeing the work to dispatch the unknown intruders.  
  
"Dammit! Could it be that GDI has already found out our plans!?" He shouted in a rage.  
  
Kane noticed a in the corner of his eyes a man with a lab coat without the Nod emblem edging towards him.  
  
He quickly drew a pistol and shot to his left at a man in a lab coat killing him instantly with a slight blood smudge on the wall.  
  
Smirking he thought.  
  
'Still through all these years they still forget to put the emblem on their disguises.'  
  
Kane turned back to relax in his seat as he settled his gun next to his discarded knife.  
  
"Something tells me this will turn out with the good overweighing the bad."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ranma left his temporary room to see a man he saw before called 'Dr. Masuda'  
  
"Um.?"  
  
"Ah Ranma! Good to see you're awake!"  
  
He led Ranma towards the lab Kane was currently at while hiding a hypodermic needle with a yellow liquid in the tube behind his back.  
  
"Umm thanks mister." Ranma said uneasily at seeing the mans too innocent smile.  
  
Dr. Masuda's smile remained even when he plunged the needle into the forearm the he was holding.  
  
Ranma eyes widened then drooped as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Now, now Ranma Saotome! You do realize that you were on your way back home to visit your father Kane when a GDI raider had shot you with a tranquilizer dart." He said happily as he spoke out Ranma's most recent made up memory.  
  
Kane just chuckles at the Doctors strange antics, he was a tad of a crackpot but a good scientist overall.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The tank was now filled with a green liquid that was made up of mostly small tiberium particles, Nanomachines, and liquid oxygen for Ranma to breath in his sleeping state.  
  
At the top of the tube a small hatch opened up to reveal an array metallic arms that plunged in the pool to open up parts of Ranma's body, stick parts, remove parts, pump in liquids, et cetera.  
  
After the repairing process was done, Ranma's scars from his Martial Arts training were all gone; his body had grown a bit taller (after supplying nutrients to the boys body that used to suffer from malnutrition) and the brain clogs that formed from his head trauma were healed.  
  
Dr. Masuda looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Good think we repaired his brain.he would of grown up with a mental disability if we hadn't.now! To start with the exciting part!" The Doctor chuckled crazily.  
  
The arms retracted to reveal a long black arm with a sharp needle on the tip, the arm had a blue and green crystal in its core, two types of tiberium. And a small tank with the test Nano-codes to make him essentially, a cyborgs with no metallic parts.  
  
The arm descended and plunged its tip into the young boy's back.  
  
The body shuddered with the alien invading cyborg cells and tiberium cells. The memories were intact as well.  
  
The staff waiting anxiously as another arm popped out with a laser beam attachment to it to do the finished touch, the Nod tattoo.  
  
The Nod men all gathered (and a few women too) cheered as the tube retracted the liquid from the young boy's incubator and flashed a green light confirming.Success!  
  
Ranma shook his head and stood up to his full height (which wasn't much mind you) and took a black and red Nod robe that was offered to him and donned it.  
  
He calmly walked over to where Kane was seated bowed  
  
"Thank you father, I thought I might have been captured by GDI." He said with a stern face which looked comical on a child.  
  
He then grinned and hugged Kane in a fierce embrace.  
  
Kane's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"I'm sure the memories were enjoyable weren't they?" He commented dryly, Ranma didn't dwell too much on this though.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
In the Nod mainframe the CABAL system was pondering.  
  
'This new addition could be a problem, I cannot control him directly such as the normal cyborgs.it could be that the technology that made him is mostly organic.'  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
A/n: I promise to release the next chapter soon.most probably in the morning (my time its night now 9 pm.)  
  
Well I had some fun with this chapter but I'm sorry about being such a lazy schmuck.  
  
Later 


End file.
